The Red haired Noble
by SoulNinj42014
Summary: Naruto is taken from his parents the night of his birth to become a replica for Asch. After the final battle with Van, he returns to Konoha to find the family that was taken from him. NaruXTear TsubakiXHaku. Good Kyuubi. Strong, but not god like Naruto.
1. Birth of a Replica

_Hey there fellow Readers and Writers, this is Soul Reaper here coming to you with a story that i have adopted from bloodracer32.___

_First off i would like to thank bloodracer for giving me a chance to do this, I've been trying to do this type of crossover for a good while but i had a hard time getting things straight in my head, i already have a project i'm doing which i will try to get done by the end of the month, and many more will come later as time goes on, i have read the reviews and i have tried to take as many of them into consideration as i possibly can, i hope that you all will enjoy this revised version of this story, even if was a little bit.___

_Now that i got things straightened out on with the Story, so sit back relax and enjoy.___

_I do not own Naruto or Tales of the abyss, any characters used in this story belongs to their respective owners.__  
_

Naruto/Tales of the Abyss  
The red Haired Noble  
Chapter 1  
Birth of a Replica

all that could be heard was the screams of it's people as the Kyuubi no Kitsune tore through the village of Konoha, destroying everything in it's rampage, and it seemed that it was far from over.

Minato just defeated the masked man and saved his wife and two children, Kushina Uzumaki, Tsubaki Uzumaki Namikaze, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Minato was the happiest man in the world at the birth of his twins, but also was the most miserable.

He knew that there was only one solution to stop the Kyuubi, and had hoped he never had to use it, sealing the beast into his children.

So here he was, On top of Gamabunta, preparing to seal the beast, which would most certainly take his life in exchange. He just wished he would be able to raise them.

''Minato!''

That voice, he knew that voice all too well. It belonged to his wife, Kushina Uzumaki.

''Kushina What are you doing here?, You should be resting!'' Minato yelled

''Minato Please, don't do this to our children!, you know full well how Jinchuriki are treated'' Kushina pleaded.

Minato couldn't help but agree with her. As he looked down at his children, Tsubaki had blond hair and whisker marks defining who she is, and Naruto had red Spiky hair that was quite similar to his own and green eyes that seemed to have a small hint of blue and his face was clear of any birthmarks, Minato could only imagine what suffering his children would got through if he were to do this, Jinchuriki are usually treated with hate and scorn, and he wouldn't put that on even his worst enemy.

''But...What else can i do Kushina?, No one else will offer their Children, and you know i can't allow them to sacrifice their children when we have children of our own'' Minato said sadly. ''I'm sorry Kushina, Tusbaki, Naruto, but there is no other way, please protect them Kushina.''

Tears slip through his eyes, he wanted to say more, but couldn't as he suddenly found himself restrained, he looked over his shoulder and saw a human size monkey behind him.

''Enma, hold him there, we can't afford to lose him.'' Said an old voice,

''What the- Hiruzen what are you doing?!'' Minato yelled

''Hiruzen, please stop Minato, You can't let him die like this!'' Yelled Kushina

"Your wife is right Minato, this village needs you, and more importantly your children need you, you know that the life of a Jinchuriki can hold unimaginable amount of suffering for them if you were to die now. As such, i will seal his beast, ending my life, instead of yours." explained Hiruzen.

Minato was utterly speechless, Hiruzen learned the seal he was going to use in a single night, perhaps he wasn't labeled as the professor for nothing, and now because of this he could have the opportunity he always wanted, to be with his family.

"Old man... thank you."

Hiruzen smiled as he began doing the seals for the jutsu, the soul went to Naruto, while the chakra went to Tsubaki, when it was done Hiruzen fell to the floor, dead.

Minato and Kushina, for lesser words did not know how to feel, they were happy that Minato could live and help raise his children, however they were also sad that Hiruzen had to die.  
he was like a grandfather to them, however mourning would come later, they had more important matters on their minds.

They quickly ran to the altar, but what they found shocked them half to death.

There on the altar, was only one blonde haired female baby. There was no sign of Naruto, Tsubaki cried making it seem as though she knew that her brother was gone.

''Minato where is Naruto? Where is my baby boy!'' Kushina yelled as she also began crying

''Kushina I...I don't know'' Minato said as he also began to shed tears for the loss of his son.

If they had gotten here sooner, they would have noticed the flash of yellow light where Naruto was.

_

Choral Castle

Vandesdelca, or Van, was having a rather good day. His plan of taking Luke and creating a replica of him was successful, everything was perfect, the replica looked exactly like the original, the only thing that seemed different was the replicas hair was a lighter shade of red with touches blond highlights, and his eyes were a tad darker like it had a mixture of blue, however they were barely noticeable.

He looked towards his god generals, Largo the Black lion, Dist the Reaper, Legretta the Quick, Sync the Tempest, and Arietta the Wild.

''We have finally done it'' Van said, ''Dist go check the Fonon Frequency'' he ordered.

''Yes Commandant'' Dist said as he flew to the computer terminal, after a few seconds of typing he saw the results, what he saw shocked him, but also filled him unbridled glee, he quickly called the others over to see the results.

''Everything is perfect Commandant, their Fonon Frequencies are exactly the same, however there's something else here, it's seems as though that there is a another power source , however due to it being so small it was only stay dormant, but he amazing thing is that it's not only making it easier to keep he Fonons more stable, but it's also him more susceptible to absorb Fonons into his body'' Dist explained.

The others were surprised by this discovery, with this hey no longer had to worry about he replica failing due to Fonon rejection, over the past year they tried and tried, and tried to make a perfect replica, but it always ended in failure due to the Fonons of the original rejecting the replica, however due to this other power source they no longer had the fear of their plan failing.

''This is excellent, finally i can start the next phase of my plan, let get him to Batical, Sync i want you to take Asch here to Daath to begin his training.''

They all nodded in agreement, and went to carry out their jobs, Van pick up the baby.

''You will be the catalyst in the creation of my new world, Luke.''

And with those few words, the replica of Asch, Luke Fon Fabre, is born.

Finish

_Okay, finally got that done, please tell me what you all think of this, i know i should have came up with more original things since bloodracer gave the whole idea to me, but i wanted it to stay as close to the original story as possible, besides i like the way it started out, now from this point on there are going to be more changes, I'm going to make a list of the things i wanted to put into the story._

_1. Naruto will eventually will take his identity as Naruto, this will happen later in the story, I'll explain the reason why in number two._

_2. Asch will return somehow in this story, i just don't know how he will, I've got ideas but i'm willing to hear yours as well, i know most might disagree, but i just can't let things end the way they did with Asch, i know he's a major asshole, but he was just as much as a victim as Luke was so Naruto will give everything back to Asch, but i think they'll share things, over time i plan on have Naruto and Asch build up from a small friendship to eventual brotherhood as things go along, although I'll do slowly._

_3. I've decided to have Luke develop more as he spends time with his family, He will be taught in taijutsu to even him out, and since he uses Fonons he won't use Ninjutsu, However we can you more physical jutsu like the rasengan and chidori, the other more ranged jutsu is out of the question, genjutsu will be possible with Naruto as he will use them in order to help him in battle, his kenjutsu skill will increase as he develops new skills as he learns from Kushina, Yugao, and Hayate, eventually he will develop his own style, mixing in swords with more striking with fists and kicks, i was thinking of him using yuri's style of fighting but i don't know, if you have any ideas then i'm open to any suggestions, also his element will be pretty much all of them, like i put in the story Naruto will be able to absorb more Fonons into his body, due to the Kyuubi, he will just have to learn how to use them effectively, with will take a while._

_4. The pairing will still be Luke/Naruto and Tear, I've decided to keep the Tsubaki and Haku Pairing also, also others from tales of will be pairing with others in Naruto, Jade will probably find someone in the Shinobi world, seriously i know you all agree that jade needs a lady , so i'm giving him one, i just don't know who._

_Okay now that i got that out of the way, it's time for me to split, remember that i am open to any and all suggestions, so please let me hear your opinions. Criticism will be allowed , however be warned I do not take to flames lightly, any and all hateful flaming and criticism will be ignored._

_Well it's that time, i gotta go, i was eating a burrito while making this story and now i think i'm getting a bad case of the screaming burning squirts, please pray that i make it through this painful ordeal._

_This SoulRe4per Signing off until then, See ya!_


	2. Naruto's Return

_Hey there everyone this is SoulRe4per here with the second chapter of the project, i hope you guys give this one a good read._

_I've read at least a few reviews and i'm kind of liking the good comments i'm getting so far, even from bloodracer, so as long as you guys look forward to more stories, I'll keep going._

_Okay now, onto business, I've thought about what i was going to change overnight, and made up my mind on certain parts, here's a small list of it._

_ will develop his style, using more taijutsu with his kenjutsu, making him a bit unpredictable when dealing with enemies, I like to keep him as the most unpredictable and surprising Ninja in the village._

_2. He will use all elements in this story, since Kyuubi's power went to Tsubaki, it's like give him a blank slate to build up on, so as Luke went on the adventure and going to places where certain Elemental Fonons were most concentrated, he unknowingly absorbed the Fonons, basically making him and Elemental power house much later in the story._

_3. Naruto will keep the name of Luke until he finds that Asch is alive once more, i'm still thinking of how to bring Asch back, anyway Asch will be reluctant to take it, but eventually will take his real name back as they become closer._

_Okay that should do it for now, now without further ado Let's get started._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tales of the Abyss. They each belong to their respective owners, Namco Bandai and Masashi Kishimoto._

Naruto/Tales of the Abyss  
The Red Haired Noble  
Chapter 2  
Naruto's Return

Eldrant

It was finally over, they defeated Van.

Now they stand in front of the man, whose arm was morphed to use Lorelei's power, on his knees.

They all felt a sense of victory; however it seemed Luke was compelled to say something.

''Master Van'' Luke yelled.

''Stop it... you fool... after all that has happened you still call me master...'' Van said wincing from the pain.

Van was Luke's sword instructor and mentor in his early life. Due to certain circumstances, Luke's lessons on the outside world were a bit stunted largely due to the Duke's wife Susanne Fabre, because of her over protectiveness and bad health, they had to take precaution to make sure Luke learned as little as possible so to keep his curiosity in check.

Van was in charge of teaching the Redhead about the outside world and made sure to prepare him for it, even if it was to his own means.

No matter what how much Van had done to humanity, he was still one of Luke's first and best friends. And throughout his adventure, he taught Luke one last lesson, that he was more than just a replica, that he was his own person.

''Yes i still call you master, even it for one last time'' Luke said, pausing for a moment he continued.

''Despite everything you've done to us and humanity, i can't forget the fact that you were my teacher and best friend, even if it wasn't real to you, it was real to me, you taught me everything i know, you always cheered me up when i was getting tired of my boring life , you comforted me when i was going through hard times, you like a big brother to me along with guy, in all retrospect i practically owe a great debt to you, if things were different i could have paid you back for all of it, even though my first was of repaying you is now gone, i still plan to repay you for everything you gave me'' Luke paused once more and smiled.

''From now on we will change this world for the better, from now one for me and for everyone else, Fate or Destiny do not control us, it will be what we make it, we will make sure that people know what it's like to live their own lives made by the own hands, that how i intend to repay you...Master your vision is still alive, we will see it through, in our own way.'' Luke finished.

Van for once since the destruction of his home, smiled, he smiled in happiness and gratitude for Luke's words, he sat up on to his knees.'' Forgive me everyone, Forgive me...my brethren'' he said as he began to fade.

But not before he heard Luke say'' Master Van...I... I forgive you, and thank you.''

As the group stared at the spot where Van was, they all felt that the whole ordeal was over. All except for Luke.

Alright you guys get out of here, I'll stay here and free Lorelei.'' Luke said

''Luke!'' Tear called out worriedly

''Tear...it's my promise to Lorelei, i have to do this'' Luke said.

As he said this, the group looked at him in shock. That is until Jade walked up to him and extended his hand.

Luke, how you've changed''.

''Jade...'' Luke said.

''I still remember the selfish brat that would complain over the smallest of things. But i guess- no i know that's not you anymore, I've watched you grow little by little as we traveled together, but what you've said just then not too long ago, i must admit that you have surprised me, I've seen just now that you have grown much more than i had originally thought'' Jade said with a real smiled on his face his face quickly turned serious.

''However remember that no matter how much you've changed not all of which will be forgiven, like Akzeriuth. No one will forgive you for that. That is why you must come back alive, to make up for what you've done. Or rather...I hope you do.''

Jade...Shut up.'' Luke said

''Sorry'' Jade said with his smirk

It was then that Guy came over to look and struck on his arm.

''I'll be waiting...its lonely being a servant without a master.'' Guy said

Hey i'm not your master anymore'' Luke said

So, just because i'm no longer a servant in the manor, doesn't mean i can't still serve as your friend.'' Guy said.

''You're being stupid'' Luke said with a small smile

''So hurry back home, I'll never forgive you if you just disappear''.

Luke was surprised at this. During his journey, he had used his hyperresonance to clear the world of the miasma, leading to the deaths of thousands of replicas, and saving the lives of the originals. However, even though Asch, his original, who died in order to give him time to defeat Van, helped him, it only delayed his death.

''Heh you knew huh?'' Luke said

''When you come home i'm gonna teach you to not hide things from your friends'' Guy said, Luke smirked a little.

Guy was a little put off by the remark but quickly dismissed it.

It was then that Anise came and hugged him''

''Anise?'' Luke asked

''I knew to, I wasn't as sure as Guy but...''Anise said

''What are you talking about?'' Luke asked

''Hee hee, you're an easy read, But I have to have you come back alive.''

''You're not expecting me to...were not... Luke was beginning to say''

''No no, I'm going to reform the order for Ion.''

Ion... one of the first people on the outside world who was nice to Luke, as well leader of the order of Lorelei. He died after Mohs made him read the score, and extracted the miasma from tears body.

Anise continued. ''But in order to do that, I need a patron. So come home.''

''Alright i will try'' Luke said

Then Natalia came to say her words.

''Luke...live...please. I don't want to lose any more people dear to me.'' She said.

''Natalia'' Luke said.

''Not to protect Kimlasca, to live your life, understand?'' Natalia said.

''I wanted to live.'' Luke said

''you will, you cannot disappear. You cannot''

''Thanks''

''Master!'' Mieu yelled as he jumped up and down.

''Your job is done now. Go home, and be proud of what you did.''

''I'll be waiting for your return master.'' Mieu said.

''Thanks Mieu'' Luke said with a smile.

Finally it was Tears turn. But as she approached him she seemed very hesitant. Then she finally faced him.

''Come home.'' She said on the brink of Tears.

''Tear...'' Luke said surprised by Tears reaction.

''You have to come home, I'll be waiting...always'' She said.

''I will. I promise... I'll come home.'' Luke said.

Tear then started to walk away, but as she did, she said something so soft that only luke and herself could hear.

''Luke... I love you.''

_(Play tales of the abyss Ost-mirrors)_

As Eldrant began to shake, Luke waved goodbye to his friends. Once they were out of sight, Luke then took the sword or Lorelei and stabbed it into the ground, turning as if it was a key. As he did so a Fonic glyph formed underneath him as the sword started to dissolve into light. The glyph lowered Luke like an elevator, as Eldrant was falling apart. He then looked up to see Asch falling; he quickly caught the body not wanting his body to be more broken than it is now.

Orange light started to form around the both of them, coming together to form the aggregate sentience of the seventh Fonon, Lorelei.

''So the world did not vanish, to think the future i foresaw would be rewritten. You have done admirably'' Lorelei said. ''However it's seems as though that your mission is not finished''.

''Huh?, what do you mean?'' Luke asked.

But Luke did not get an answer, as Lorelei flew into the sky to join the Fon Belt. As this was happening Luke looked down and saw Asch beginning to disappear, as Asch finally vanished, he himself also began to disappear, first his hands then his legs soon he completely vanished leaving nothing but the lingering Fonons of Luke Fon Fabre.

On the outside, all the people witnessed Lorelei flying into the sky.

_(End Ost-Mirrors)_

Purgatory

White that all Luke could see, There was nothing to seem for miles, he began to panic, quickly looking around for a way out until a voice spoke in his head.

''_**You need to calm down young one**_.'' The voice said

Luke jumped at the noise, he looked around but found no one there, he decided to follow the voices advice.

''_**Good, now focus in front of you, and use your hyperresonance**__._''

'Hyperresonance again?, geez I swear i feel like that's all i'm using these day.' Luke thought.

Luke concentrated on the space in front of him, willing himself to a hyperresonance, as his hands glowed, he aimed his hand at the space in front of him, suddenly out of nowhere a portal opened.

''_**Good, Now through that portal is your home**_.'' The voice said.

''Is Batical beyond here?'' Luke asked.

**''**_**No, beyond there lies your true home'**_**' **The voice said.

This confused the redhead.

''What do you mean my true home?, What about everyone else, i have to get back to them'' Luke said as he began to panic a little

**''**_**Do not worry young one, all will be explained in due time, your friends will informed of your situation, very soon they will you will see them again'**_**' **The voice saidcalming theredhead down.** ''**_**Now quickly, go through the portal, there isn't much time**_**.''**

Have no choice Luke began walking through the portal before he stopped.

''Wait, who are you anyway?'' He asked

**''**_**My name is...Yulia Jue. Now go.''**_

'Yulia Jue, i could have sworn I've heard that name before' Luke thought, He couldn't ponder on this any longer however as he was pushed by an invisible force through the portal.

**Above a lake in Wave country**

When he was through, he found that he was in the air, free falling toward the ground below. Now Luke is a brave man, but when you're plummeting towards the ground at extremely high speeds, you're going to be scared.

As he screamed, he didn't seem to notice that he was slowing down, a yellow glow began to surround his body slowing his descent, He finally noticed the light just as he lightly touched the ground.

'What was that light?' He thought, however he quickly noticed his surroundings and found himself in the shore of a lake.

''Okay, now i know Batical doesn't have lakes anywhere near it'' Luke said to himself.

He was a little scared by also fascinated by that fact that this place was something you would never find on Auldrant. But it was still begging the question.

''Where the hell am i?''.

_Man that was a long one, but i got it done, I thank you all for whoever reads this, and please tell me what you all think of the story, i welcome any and all of your suggestions, so please tell me all of your opinions on the chapter._

_Okay now that this is finally done, it's high time i get some sleep, remember tell what you all think of my ideas on the list i made before i started this chapter, i will try to consider any suggestions you have._

_This is SoulReaper Signing off, until then ''Ja Ne!''_


	3. Fight with Zabuza

Hey guys, this is SoulRe4per, Hope you all are ready for a new chapter here, i know things are starting off a little slow, but things will pretty soon after Naruto finally arrives back in Konoha, so please be a little patient, also I have another writer whose helping me with some ideas, I would like to thank Emeralpichu for giving out suggestions, he's really helping me out a lot, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't come out too well without his help.

Okay, let get started shall we, Sit back and enjoy

I do not own Tales of the Abyss or Naruto

Naruto/Tales of the Abyss

The Red Haired Noble

Chapter 3

Fight with Zabuza

Luke had no idea what to do, here in front of a lake, in unfamiliar territory. Sure he could go and try to find a city or town, but not knowing where you are basically crushes that idea, having no other choice he decided to follow the water f the lake hoping to find the closest town.

As he took a few steps, his foot hit something, looking down, he caught sight of a very familiar blade, The sword of Lorelei.

''The sword of Lorelei?, I thought it vanished when i freed Lorelei''. Luke said to himself.

even though he wasn't expecting this, he was relieved that he now had something to defend himself with in unfamiliar territory. He shrugged and put the blade away for later and continued down the path of the lake.

**Team Kakashi P.O.V**

Kakashi was having a pretty bad day, it started first by accepting a c-rank mission from the Hokage to escort a man named Tazuna, a bridge builder, to the Land of Waves, although things started off pretty well...until him and his students consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Tsubaki Uzumaki Namikaze were attacked by the demon brothers.

Fortunately they managed to defeat them, Tsubaki and Sasuke worked together, Sakura however was frozen with fear, it was understandable, it was her first fight, but he could work that out of her.

After the attack they agreed to continue the mission, even though it was bumped up to a B-Rank mission.

Things got worse as they got attacked again, only this time was someone he really didn't want to run into.

He had caught them by surprise and as a result they were currently losing the battle, even if he had his sharingan out, it would take a miracle to help win this fight, considering he was the only one fighting Zabuza as his students were fighting the water clones.

Yup. A miracle sounds really good right about now.

**Luke's P.O.V**

''Man I gotta find a down sooner and later.'' Luke complained

He had been walking for about thirty minutes, even since he had changed; he developed a sense of patience. But walking for thirty minutes without finding a town will irritate many people, and Luke was one of them, suddenly there was a loud sound could be heard not far from his position.

'Huh?, what is that sound?' He thought to himself.

He could hear the distinct sound of something he made himself familiar with ever since he left the manor. Steel clashing against steel. In other words, a battle.

Luke knew he sound try to avoid battles since he just got here, but for some reason he felt as though he had to investigate, beside maybe the victor could help him out, he just hoped whoever ever won wasn't overly hostile.

When he found himself looking at the battle, all he could think was, 'Wow...those are some powerful artes.' Controlling water, fire, and even the air around them.

Of course, Jade could do the same thing and his seemed more powerful, but they were still powerful, he looked a saw how they made different hand gestures right before doing the arte, which he found was an extremely cool way to activate an arte. It was then they saw a group of kids were protecting and elderly man.

'Huh...looks like I found the good guys here, but what are a group of kids doing out here?' He thought. Deciding to put the question to the back of his thoughts for now he quickly jumped into the fray.

**Team Kakashi P.O.V.**

Yep, they were losing badly, Kakashi knew he had to get his gennin out of there, of their deaths would always hang on his soul, and he'd rather not have any more on his shoulders right now.

He saw Zabuza perform a series of hand signs, however that miracle that he was asking for suddenly came, before the man could finish the attack, he heard someone yell out, ''_Swallow Fury_!''

It was then that he saw a red haired man, about eighteen or nineteen, slash at Zabuza coming over to the front of him, and then slashing him into the air, followed by two kicks, and another final slash.

Zabuza's bloody body hit the ground hard, only for it to dissolve into water a second later.

''What the?'' Kakashi asked

''Don't worry about me, just focus on the enemy for now!'' Luke yelled.

(Play Tales of the Abyss Ost-Awkward Justice)

Kakashi sensed something behind him and quickly raised a kunai just in time to block Zabuza's sword. He quickly used his other hand to punch the missing nin in the gut, but Zabuza jumped back in time. Luke ran up to him the nin and engaged him in a sword fight. The redhead managed to get a good few cuts on him.

Luke heard a shout from behind him and jumped away at the last moment to avoid getting hit by Kakashi's_ Grand Fireball Jutsu_.

Zabuza used a Kawarimi replacing himself with a nearby log just in time.

Luke couldn't seem to follow as he had never seen that type of arte before and just stared at the fire. He suddenly heard a warning from Kakashi and quickly dodged a Zabuza's blade that hit the area where he was just a second later.

He turned around and began fighting Zabuza again, the two began striking at each other blow for blow, Luke would strike only to have his attacked blocked, and Zabuza would strike only for Luke to quickly dodge each move, it was a perfect stalemate.

It went on until Luke pushed him back, ''Bring it on!'' He yelled as he gathered all of the Fonnons around him to his body, causing rays of light to dance around him, Zabuza tried to strike only to find it didn't have any affect.

Luke began attack Zabuza, which to his surprise couldn't block any of the redheads attacks, Luke felt a small charge inside his body when he attacked, the same feeling that he got when he the field of fonnons was available, not wanting to waste the opportunity he decided to give a go,

''_Field Thunder_, _Lightning Tiger Blade!_'' He yelled as his lightning surged through his sword, he did a downward slash and then an upward slash with him jumping into the air, suddenly the lightning launched from the tip of Luke's sword, striking down at Zabuza, then finally Luke flipped and came down with a finishing downward slash, however Luke wasn't finished, with mighty roar, Luke released all of the gathered Fonnons, launching Zabuza into the air, just as Zabuza nearly reached the ground, he gather all the fonnons in front of him with his hands raised, causing them to start crushing Zabuza.

''Now you Die!''

As he said that all the fonnons in front of Luke exploded, blowing Zabuza away.

(End Ost- Awkward justice)

Zabuza's body hit the floor. He couldn't believe it. He was just beaten by some red haired brat, who used a strange and powerful jutsu on him. His only hope of getting out now was for his partner to strike.

Luke approached Zabuza, ready to finish the job, but not before a pair of needles found themselves in Zabuza's neck, killing him.

It was then that a man appeared next to Zabuza, wearing a mask with the symbol for the village hidden in the mist, not that Luke knew that.

''I have to thank you for weakening Zabuza for me, I've been tracking him down for a few day now, if you hadn't interfered, I would have never caught him'' Stated the man.

''Hunting him?, is he a criminal or something?- you know what?, never mind .''Luke said, not wanting to know what the man did to have people ruthlessly hunting him down.

The Mysterious man took Zabuza's body and left in a swirl of water,

''That was too cool.'' Luke said as he looked in awe of the jutsu he just witnessed, he had never seen anyone like that before.

Kakashi was suspicious of the man masked hunter nin, but was more suspicious about the redhead, who seemingly came out of nowhere and saved their lives, and finished of Zabuza with some powerful jutsu he had never seen before. His gennin team was also curious about the redhead. Sasuke was wondering how powerful the man in front of him was, and also wanted to know if he could teach him that strange jutsu.

Sakura just wondered who that strange man was and why his sword looked so different.

Tsubaki on the other hand felt a strange connection to the redhead; she had the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. She was about to speak to him, but Kakashi spoke up first.

''Well, I guess I should thank you, but we don't even know your name. Care to introduce yourself''

My name?, It's Luke, Luke Fon Fabre.'' Luke answered.

Kakashi and the others were kind of put off by the man strange name, but quickly shrugged it off. ''Well Luke, I appreciate that you helped us, if you hadn't shown up, we'd probably dead right now.'' He said.

''It was nothing, I couldn't let you guys just die like that'' Luke said. Kakashi nodded at the redheads answer, he was already beginning to like the guy.

''Now I have a few questions, if you don't mind me asking'' Kakashi said. Luke rose an eyebrow.

''Questions?, Such as? Luke asked.

''Well first of all, please catch me.'' Kakashi finished as he fell over barely conscious

''Whoa!'' Luke yelped as he caught the silver head Nin, ''Hey are you okay?!''

''Don't worry, it's nothing serious, i just used too much of my chakra'' Kakashi answered just as he passed out.

The redhead looked at the Gennin and old man. Any of you guys mind giving me helping me.'' He asked.

Tsubaki quickly ran up to Kakashi helped Luke carry the unconscious Nin, The old man spoke up.

''Thanks for the save kid, my name is Tazuna, you all can follow me, my house is just up this path'' He said leading the way.

The others quickly followed the bridge builder to his home.

'Man, Talk about a weird day' He thought as he and Tsubaki carried Kakashi.

And done, hey guys I gotta admit, bloodracer did a good job with the fight scenes, I really could come up with one of my own at the moment due to having forgot most of the physical arts names and what the moves look like, I haven't played TOA in a few years and I'm kinda rusty, I had to look it up on YouTube when I had to find the quote for Luke when he goes into over limit, although I do remember how he does the radiant howl, so you'll see that some of the lines of the fight scene was tweaked a little.

Well I also wanted to tell you all that Asch will be making a comeback in this story, although I'll have him a bit nicer to Luke due to the fact the Asch was kinda wrong about him from the beginning, things may be a little shaky between them starting off, but it's nowhere near as bad from the main canon, they just probably argue at time on small things, which will open it up for lots of comedy, but time goes on they start to develop a brotherly relationship.

That's all for now.

Tell me what you all think about this chapter, remember creative criticism is allowed, however flames will be ignored.

Well gotta go, until them Ja Ne!

P.S. Hey I have a few other stories I'm working on, i need help making titles for these stories.

Here are some descriptions for them.

1. Naruto/King of fighters/slight Tekken

One man was hired to take out Naruto in the hidden village, however things backfired as the man found it to be a child, being told of Naruto's life by the Hokage when he's finally discovered, he decided to adopt the jinchuriki, That man's name was Oswald the world's top assassin.

Yes people Oswald is going to get more of a spotlight here, he was one of my most favorite character in kof despite only being in one game, the dude is still awesome, anyway the reason why I put a slight tekken is because his taijutsu style will be a lot like Lee Chaolan only thing different is that he will use chi attacks, I'll have him learn from the different fighter from kof, and he'll develop his own style, so he'll kings venom strike and trap shot, and many other skills.

2. Naruto/Sengoku Basara/Ninja Gaiden/DOA

What if instead of just one demon attacking Konoha there were three, they were sealed into three children, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha, After the Death of Minato three ninja each hailing from different clans, three friends Kotaro Fuma of the Fuma clan, Hayate of the Mugen Tenshin clan and Ryu Hayabusa clan take in these three and train them to become the legends that will change the ninja world forever.

Okay guy that all for now, see ya.


	4. Questions and Answers

Hey guys, This is SoulRe4per bringing in a new chapter, but before I start this, I'd like to thank you all for you support and positive reviews, I'm quite happy that you are really liking this despite this isn't any of my original stories, however I do have my own projects that are under construction at the moment, which by the way, I need a little help making a title for these stories, but we'll worry about that later.

In this chapter I've decided to add a little something in this story, i don't know how it's going to come out, but I'll give it a shot.

Now let get to business. Sit back, Relax, and Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tales of the Abyss.

Naruto/Tales of the Abyss

The Red Haired Noble

Chapter 4

Questions and Answers

Luke was having a weird day so far. First he finds himself lost in unknown territory which he was pretty sure it wasn't anywhere near Baticul, he was beginning to got as far as to say he wasn't on Auldrant anymore. Then he finds himself helping a strange man, who he never got him name by the way fight off some psycho with a giant sword, beat him, and then have some guy in a strange mask take his body away. Now he finds himself carrying the said silver haired man toward some old guy's house. Yep, a weird day indeed.

They didn't have to walk long, since Tazuna's house was just a few minutes away. Luke walked behind Tazuna as he opened the door.

Tsunami, I'm home!'' He shouted.

''Dad!'', ''Grandpa!'' Came two shouts from within the home, Tazuna was instantly hugged by a small boy and grown woman, who seemed to be ignoring Luke and the gennin.

''Tsunami, Inari, it's good to see you again.'' Tazuna said.

Tsunami noticed Kakashi on Luke's back. ''Oh dear! Is he okay?'' She asked worriedly.

''Yea, I'm pretty sure he tired himself out fighting that Eyebrow-less guy'' Luke said, Sakura and Tusbaki chuckled while Sasuke smirked.

''Well if that's the case then follow me, I'll help you put him to bed''.Tsunami said leading the group inside.

''Thanks for the help'' Luke said.

A few hours later we find the group sitting at the table in the main room, waiting for Kakashi to wake up. Sakura was practically fawning over Sasuke, many perverted thoughts going through her head, while Sasuke did his best to ignore her. Tsunami and Tazuna were talking about the bridges progression. Luke was examining the Sword of Lorelei, contemplating whether he should train with it more or not. And finally Tusbaki just looked at Luke, for some reason she just couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity from the redhead.

They heard footsteps coming from behind them, they turn and found Kakashi walking into the room, he spared the sword a curious glance, as he never got a really good look at it in the battle, taking a seat across from Luke he spoke.

''Alright, Luke was it? Remember the questions i have for?'' He asked.

''I do, but I didn't get your name, since you were unconscious'' Luke answered

''Oh right, I'm Kakashi Hatake, Now, would you please answers my questions?''

''Ask away'' Luke said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid close attention to the conversation.

''Who are you?'' Kakashi asked. '' I can tell from the way that you dress and by the look of that sword, that you're not from here''.

Luke was surprised by Kakashi's deduction, but quickly shrugged it off.

''You're right, I'm not from here, i came from a different place entirely'' He answered.

''O.K, so you wouldn't mind giving us a more in-depth explanation of who you are and where you're from?'' Kakashi asked.

''I'm Luke Fon Fabre, Replica of Asch, and noble from Baticul'' Luke answered.

''Where exactly is this Baticul'' Kakashi asked.

''Well...Nowhere.'' Luke answered; the group looked at the redhead confused.

''Care to explain?'' Kakashi asked.

''I really don't know how to explain it, it could either be that the place doesn't exist anymore or from another plane of existence, either way it's not here.'' Luke answered.

That explanation seemed to have caused some doubt within everyone, but they let it slide, they would find out more eventually, Luke decided to ask his question.

''Well if that all for now, think you can fill me in on what to expect here, I'm kind of new to this place.

Kakashi nodded, He then went into a lengthy explanation about the way of the Shinobi, the use of Chakra and Jutsu.

Luke was amazed, the world he was in seemed so different, from Auldrant, it might have had a small similarity due to the special abilities that they use called Jutsu, but everything else was new to the redhead. After Kakashi finished he nodded gaining a small understanding of the world he was in.

''Now if you don't mind, could you explain where you're from'' Kakashi asked. Luke nodded as he went into a lengthy explanation of their customs, their way of fighting, the use of Artes. Kakashi and the other could help but to be curious of the use of artes, he would make sure to ask about it later.

''Alright, there is just one more thing I have to ask'' He said, ''Do the Fabre family all have red hair and green eyes?''

''Yes they do'' Luke answered, he went into a thinking posture, ''But one thing I found strange was that their hair had darker shades to the point where some parts of their hair was black, and their eyes were a lighter shade of green than mine''.

Kakashi slightly narrowed his eyes, at first he was beginning to think he ran into a dead end when Luke answered the question but the explanation just gave him a small sliver of hope.

''Alright, I no more questions.'' Kakashi said.'' It's about time we got some sleep. There a few things I need to think about and the rest of you need your rest''

Everyone nodded feeling a bit tired themselves from the day's battle; they all went to sleep not knowing of the news that awaited them the next day.

Okay and done, Hope you guys enjoyed this, sorry for this being so short, I promise that the later chapter will be much longer, also I apologize for taking so long, there were other titles that I was working on and I also just recovered from not only a bad cold, but also a stomach virus, you can just imagine how miserable I was, believe me you DON'T want me to go into the details...It...Wasn't...pretty...

Anyway, please tell me what you all think of this, any and all suggestions are welcome and would be greatly appreciated.

Also the other title I was talking about, some of the I plan on giving them out as challenges, if any of you are interested please contact me, here's a small list of the stories.

1. Naruto/King of Fighters.

Minato's past was always shrouded in Mystery, what if he was never born in the elemental nations, what if he had a family that one night found themselves in the Elemental Nations while traveling the world. What if Minato's last name was originally Bernstein.

Any KOF fans who knows all about them, it's all up to you.

2. Tales of the abyss/Elsword

(This takes place after Akzeriuth) After the group turned their back on Luke, he turned to Lorelei, Wanting to start over he leaves Auldrant and finds himself in a world called Elrios, He becomes a night and becomes great friends to Elsword and the others. Later after many years Luke is somehow contacted Lorelei and is forced to face his past, but he won't face them alone.

Okay that's it for now, I put up more soon, again anyone who's interested contact me, or just do it.

Well I gotta go, I'll try to update more often and I hope you will continue to support me.

This is SoulRe4per signing off, until then Ja Ne!


	5. Training and Luke's day out

Hey there everyone, this is SoulRe4per, I got a new chapter coming in, hope you all enjoy it, sorry if I went through wave a little too quickly, I really kind of ran out of ideas to extend the development, if anyone has any suggestions, i'll be able to go back and edit it.

Anyway I finally made a final decision on reviving Asch, he will come back when the others find their way to the land of Shinobi, however he'll come back a changed man, I'm having it to where Asch realized that he blamed Luke for something he had no control over, coming to that realization made him a bit guilty and made him want to start things over with Luke. I've also decided to bring back more people, but that will come up much later and it'll be a bit of a surprise, the suggestion was from emerald pichu, so the credit goes to him.

Okay, now down to business, everyone just sit back relax and enjoy.

Naruto/Tales of the Abyss

The Red Haired Noble

Chapter 5

Training and Luke's day out

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

I honestly didn't know what to make of this Luke. His story seemed to be true by his body language, but the story itself was just too big to believe. But if this guy had secrets, than who am I to pry. He probably used that story because he doesn't trust us enough just yet. Although I gotta admit, if he did you a story like that to lie, he was a natural at making things up on the fly.

''Sensei?'' I hear a voice behind me. I turn and look at the source, only to find my sensei's daughter, Tsubaki looking at me rather confused.

''Yes'' I ask.

''I don't know why, but I feel like i know that Luke guy from somewhere.

Hmm that's strange. Has she met Luke before? It seems that I'm going to have to find out more, just to be sure he isn't here for some thing that could harm us. However is she met him before, then I'm willing to guess that Minato and Kushina might have met this person before also. I will have to take him back to Konoha to be sure.

''Don't worry about it too much Tsubaki, if anything goes wrong, i'll make sure to deal with it. Okay?'' I tell her.

''...Okay. She responded. With no more words she moved to her assigned room for the night.

**General P.O.V**

Everyone were gathered in the main room of the house, waiting to hear what Kakashi had to announce. Kakashi studied them all, wondering if they would take the news well or not. Making a decision he spoke.

''Alright everyone, I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news'' He said. The reaction was immediate as everyone was put on edge.

''What is it Sensei?'' Sakura asks.

''...Well, I believe Zabuza may still be alive''.

''What!? but i thought Luke killed him with that strange move!'' Tsubaki yelled.

''It's called an Arte'' Luke mumbled, although no one heard him.

''Well do you remember that Hunter-nin that '_killed_' Zabuza?'' Kakashi asks.

They all nodded to this, Sakura looked lost in thought for a second before she remember what she read about Hunter-nin, she gasped, everyone else looked at her in surprise. She finally spoke.

''That Hunter-nin...it was suppose to destroy the body the moment target is killed'' She said.

Kakashi nodded. ''Bingo''. Luke was finding this hard to believe, he decided to speak up.

''Okay, so how was it that we saw him die right in front of us?'' He asked.

''What the Hunter-nin used was senbon needles. Senbon were originally used for medical purposes, however if it's used correctly, they can either paralyze them, or kill when applied to a serious artery. If you remember correctly the Hunter-nin hit the side of Zabuza's neck, the neck doesn't have many major arteries besides the jugular or the throat, however they do have certain nerves that if hit could put the victim in a death like state'' Kakashi explained. Luke was amazed that such small weapons could be used in such a way. Tazuna was already getting nervous.

''Come on, don't you think you're all exaggerating this a little?'' He asked in an attempt to rest his nerves.

''I wish I were, but by the looks of it, we may have to fight him again'' Kakashi said gravely, the gennin were becoming more tense by the moment. Luke seemed to have kept him calm despite what they found out.

''But you don't have to worry Tazuna'' Kakashi continued, we chose to continue this mission, and we will do so, we will protect you with our very lives.'' The silver head nin turned hi attention to Luke.

''What about you, will you help us with this?'' He asked.

Luke didn't know what to think about this situation. From what he collected in his short time here, Lorelei did not send him to biotical, and he was pretty sure he wasn't on Auldrant either. He's been all over Auldrant, and the culture he could see was surely not found on Auldrant.

Apparently, from what he gathered, these people that call themselves Shinobi were hired to protect Tazuna, while he builds a bridge. Not only that but it seems that they're being hunted by someone named Zabuza, someone who quite powerful by the sound of it. Sure, he didn't want to get into any fights while he was here, he still hated killing, but he didn't have anywhere to go, or any plans on what to do next, he made his decision.

''Alright, I might as well.'' He answered. Kakashi smiled underneath him mask and nodded.

''Okay then. Here's how this will work. My team will train with what I can give them, while Luke guards Tazuna. After my team is done, we will switch and guard Tazuna, or Luke can get some training in as well. That okay with everyone?

They all nodded in response. Kakashi stood up from his seat.

''Alright team, follow me'' He said as he began walking out of the house. Tsubaki, Sasuke and Sakura got up and followed Kakashi outside.

''Okay Luke, I'm heading out to the bridge in a few minutes. Why don't you get prepared.'' Tazuna said.

''Got ya, just let me know when you're ready'' Luke answered.

**Team Kakashi P.O.V**

We currently find Team Kakashi in a small area in the woods. The gennin stood waiting for any instruction to be given out. Tsubaki was giving her sensei a rather confident stare, determined to complete any exercise he gives her. Sasuke looked with indifference, not really caring what training he received, just as long as it helps him become strong enough to get revenge on _him_.

Sakura was not really paying attention, instead daydreaming of fantasies of her and Sasuke. Kakashi looked at them all, taking in their actions.

'Well at least someone is serious about their career.' He thought as he looked at Tsubaki.

''Alright pay attention'' He said gaining they're utmost attention. ''The training were going to through today is...climbing trees.

''Climbing trees...ooookay what will climbing trees do for us? We can already do that.'' Tsubaki said. Kakashi eye smiled at the blond's reaction. Even though the girl had her mother's explosive attitude, there were at times where her father's calm but very witty attitude would show itself.

''I'm glad you asked. You see, you won't be using your hands.'' He explained.

''Without using your hands? How is that even possible?'' Tsubaki asked.

''Easy.'' Kakashi said. He then walked up the tree, and just as he said, he started walking up the tree without the use of his hands. Sakura was dumbstruck at this. Sasuke was wondering how this could make him stronger. And Tusbaki had the look of excitement of her face, the excitement quickly turn to a mischievous expression.

'_That was awesome, ohhhh the possible pranks I could do with this_' She thought, as she began to silently cackle which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

'_I know this helps with their chakra control, but I'm getting the feeling that i did a bad thing_'' He thought as he sweat dropped a little.

Yes, Tsubaki Uzumaki Namikaze, princess of Konoha was a prankster. And a very good one at that. Even before she became a ninja, she would always prank anyone and everyone, and the only ones who caught her was her parents Minato and Kushina, Minato would always uses his Hirashin before she could get far, and Kushina always found her very easily, no matter how hard she would try hiding away.

''You see, the key to doing this, is to channel chakra to you'll end up flying off the tree, and if you use too little and you'll slip right off. The trick is to find the right amount of chakra.''

''I don't see how this will make us any stronger'' Sasuke scoffed. Kakashi just smiled.

''You may think that, but this exercise will help you with your chakra control, With better control, comes learning higher rank Jutsu, and expanding your chakra coils. As gennin, you only have access to D-rank, and C-rank Jutsu. As you increase in rank, you will be given access to more powerful Jutsu, which in turn requires control, and a high amount. So you will find that this exercise will become something you do on a daily basis. Even the Hokage still does the exercise.'' Explained Kakashi.

So basically the more we do this, the more Jutsu we can learn, and better control of them? Tusbaki asked, getting a nod from Kakashi.'' ALRIGHT! This i'll be one more step towards being Hokage!'' Tusbaki yelled excitedly.

''Oh and just one small tip. Get a good running start.'' Kakashi said

Tusbaki immediately ran towards the tree, gathering chakra into her feet. As soon as she hit the tree, she was blasted off, she shot off like a bullet and hit the ground skidding a good small distance.

'Jeez, how much chakra does this girl have?' Kakashi thought, from what he saw, Tusbaki put an adequate amount, he never expected that even a required amount for Tusbaki would be too much, he made a side note to tell him sensei about this when they get back.

Sasuke only looked in bemusement, and also noticed how much chakra she was using. he decided to use less and see where it got him. He ran up the tree and managed to make up a few steps before he was blown off. The onyx haired boy smirked a little.

'I know what to do now, i'll just have to go less until I get the right amount, but that makes me wonder, how much chakra does the dobe really have, I didn't think she'd fly off the tree like that' He thought.

''You guys better pick up the pace. Sakura has already passed you both.'' Kakashi said.

And true to his word, when the two gennin looked up, they saw Sakura on the top of the tree, sitting on a branch. Now normally, Tusbaki and Sasuke wouldn't be jealous. But seeing as how someone who excelled at book smarts, and nothing physical in the ninja academy, was a major blow to the two ninja's pride. Looking at Sakura for the briefest moment, and then looking at each other, their gazes hardened as they made a silent goal to themselves.

Do not be the last up the tree.

And with that, they started again with increased vigor, Tusbaki made sure to use as little a possible, which already show a little bit better progress than her first try, Sasuke was already making good progress as well as he got a few more step in before jumping off.

'Those two...Perhaps their little rivalry will help them improve, but i definitely have to talk to Sensei when we get back to the village, at the level Tsubaki's chakra is she could be considered chakra on legs.' Kakashi thought, he shuddered when he saw a vision of the blond in a couple of years, shooting out Jutsu ranging from A-S rank like a dispenser and not breaking a sweat (_sorry for making it seem so over powered, but think about it, if Naruto knew anymore Jutsu in the original canon he would be shooting out A to S rank Jutsu out the ass All...Day...Long_).

**The Bridge**

Currently we find Luke and Tazuna on the bridge, surrounded by construction and workers. Tazuna was shouting out orders and, and Luke was helping where he could. So far he use a few striking artes such as _Fang Blade _to help cut steel rods, _Raging Blast _to destroy boulders, and carried supplies to different parts of the bridge. All in all it was hard work, and Luke loved it. This was that first time he actually done some honest work, and not just obtain bounties from monster and bandits.

Tazuna seemed to appreciate the help, even offering to pay him. Luke refused though, saying he was doing it by choice.

It was around noon when the pink haired ninja, Sakura came to the bridge.

''Sakura?, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training?'' Luke asked

''I finished earlier than expected and came to help guard Tazuna'' Explained Sakura.

''Really?, well I guess that makes things easier, you don't mind helping out with the construction do you?'' Luke asked

Sakura seemed to think about it for a bit before coming to a conclusion.

''Alright, I might as well.'' Sakura said.

Sakura went to Tazuna to ask what she could do to help. Luke couldn't really hear their conversation, and continued the he was currently doing. It wasn't until Tazuna came up to him that he stopped.

''Luke, I can't thank you enough for what you're doing. The bridge construction wouldn't have gone this fast without your help.'' Tazuna said.

''It's no problem, really. So why are you building this bridge anyway?'' Asked Luke. Tazuna looked a bit surprise by the redhead's question.

''You don't know? I thought Kakashi would have told you by now. I'm building this bridge to stop a man named Gato. A man who took over wave a few years ago and turned it into a poverty stricken nation, Tazuna went into explanation of the mans activities over the years, from over pricing taxes and store goods, kidnapping women for his prostitution rings, to drug smuggling.

''When this bridge is built, his hold will finally be lifted over wave, He was the one that hired Zabuza to get rid of me, so I couldn't finish the bridge.''

''It's really that bad?'' Luke asked. Tazuna only nodded.

Luke seemed lost in thought for a second before looking over to the end of the bridge where wave was, and made a decision.

Tazuna, if it's okay with you, do you think i can take a look around town?'' He asked.

''Sure, go ahead. If it will give you a better understanding of our situation, then feel free.'' Tazuna answered.

''Alright, Thank you, Tazuna.'' Luke said.

**Town**

Luke took towards the town, waving goodbye to the workers and Tazuna. It took a good few minutes to get reached the town. What he saw shocked him, for he had never seen a town that was as deep in poverty as this was. The buildings were falling apart, people were in the street, and he could have sworn that he saw a few children rummaging around in the garbage, before they ran away.

'My god, how could someone do this?' He thought as he continued down the road.

It was after a few minutes walking around for a few minutes that he felt a small tug at his pant leg. Looking down, he saw a little girl, probably no older than six years of age, holding his pant leg, and holding out her hand with a pleading look in her eyes. He didn't need a description to know what was going on. The little girl was asking for money, or food. Luke didn't have any food, and all he had was glad.

Well, gald wasn't the only thing he had.

Luke thought back on when he first enter Mount Zaleho. While they were looking for the Sephiroth, Meiu had stumbled upon a few pieces of gold which were very rare and valuable in Auldrant, hidden in a little hole in the ground that only the Cheagle could fit through. Anise was excited and proposed that she would hold on to the gold, only to be immediately shut down by Guy and Tear. In the end it was decided to Luke would hold on to the gold and only use it for emergencies. All jade did was just stood there with an amused look on his face.

Luke looked down at the girl and decided to give the gold to her, since his adventure was over, he no longer needed it. It too a few minutes of rummaging around his pockets, before he found it. He pulled it out, looking it over. It was perfectly round and weighed a pound; he looked towards the pleading girl and knelt down.

''Listen, what I'm about to give you, I want you to only use it for food and shelter. Don't waste this, okay?'' Luke asked.

The little nodded, not really understanding everything quite yet. But she listen, paying attention to the words he spoke, determined to follow them.

Luke put his hand in the little girls and let go of the gold piece. Once the girl looked in her hand, her eyes widened, seeing the small gold piece. she looked up at Luke, silently asking if it was okay. Luke nodded and nudged the girl off, watching as she ran to two adults, her parents most likely showing them the gold piece.

As he watched the family walk away to their home, Luke looked up at the town and felt anger boil within him, he usually doesn't get this angry, but he could never stand to see innocent people suffer like this, he was no longer unsure of helping in this mission, now he knew he had to help take this Gato out. He might have hated killing, but for Gato, he'd make an exception.

Luke calmed down a little after a few seconds, and decided to head back to the house, as it was getting dark, As he went back, he couldn't help but think if a bridge was good enough to these people, unknown to him that his anger awoken something within him, something that would change his life forever.

And Done.

So how was it?, tell me what you all think, I hope I did this one a little better than the previous chapter, anyway if you see any mistake in punctuation or spelling i apologize, i still don't have a beta tester and I'm trying to brush up on my English since I've been out of school for a while.

Well I gotta split, i'll try to update more often, and hopefully i'll come in with longer chapter, but I think this may be a good length.

This is SoulRe4per signing off until then, Ja Ne!


	6. Haku and Inari's outburst

Hey there people, This is SoulNinj4 here bring you another chapter, I've decided to change my Penn name a little since I've been kinda been using reaper for too long now, anyway I've finally gotten things straightened out for when i get past chapter 11, and i think you all may like it when it comes up.

Also i think I'm going to start doing small comedy skits when i can come up with the material, if some could help make small comedy skits, please contact me, because i intent to bring in quite a bit of comedy in the story itself also.

Anyway lets get things going, Just sit back relax and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss, or Naruto. Any and all characters used in this story belong to Namco Bandai and Masashi Kishimoto. Except the OC's,

Tales of the Abyss/Naruto

The Red Haired Noble

Chapter 6

Haku and Inari's outburst

Luke's P.O.V

Luke was currently making his way back to the house, he had thought about that little girl and that piece of gold that could help her and her family. He had wanted to keep it at first, to remember the adventure he had with his friends. But he figured, if the gold could help a little girl and her family buy their next meal, than that would be a better use for it.

He was still angry with what he saw not too long ago, he detested see the suffering of innocent people, it was all the more reason for him to help in this mission and hopefully take out Gato.

As he was walking, he caught sight of something in the trees. Curiosity overcame the him as he walked toward it, he heard as he walked further in he could hear the sound of two people talking, he took the hilt of his swords in his hands and walked cautiously just in case it was Gato's men.

As he walked closer he could hear the voices more clearly, one sounded like it was male, while the other was female, recognizing the females voice he slowly began to lower his guard and walk a bit more casually.

He kept walking until he reached a clearing, and saw Tsubaki talking to a young boy who looked an awful lot like a girl, with his long hair and pink kimono, he noticed that they were picking up certain flowers that resemble herbs, seeing no threat, he relaxed his stance completely and walked into the clearing .

''Hey, Tsubaki, who's this?'' Luke asked, surprising both Tsubaki and the boy.

''Luke!, Don't sneak up on people like that, who knew what i would have done if i didn't know it was you!'' Tsubaki yelled.

''Sorry about that, i thought you would have sensed me'' Luke chuckled a bit. ''So mind introducing me too your friend here?''

Tsubaki seemed to realize the other person in the clearing. Turning to look at him, Tsubaki seemed to think about something for a bit. At least, it would have that growing blush on her face. The boy seemed uncomfortable under her gaze, looking away with his own blush as well.

Luke took notice of this and rose his eyebrow in amusement, he smirked slightly as he watched, he knew that they two pretty much had a crush on each other. however he was getting a little impatient with the blond.

''Uh hello, Tsubaki you didn't answer my question'' He said. This snapped the blond out of her thoughts.

''What?! Oh...uh...This is Haku, he woke me up when he found me passed out here.'' She introduced him looking away, refusing to meet their gaze.

''It's a pleasure to meet you sir.'' Mumbled Haku, looking just as embarrassed.

''Haku, huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Luke, you can just call me that, don't call me sir please, it feel wrong'' He said, he turned his attention back to Tsubaki.

''Anyway Tsubaki what were you doing out here?'' Luke asked.

The blond seemed to forget about the incident, as she looked as her blush dropped, and switch to a look of determination.

''I was training!, i was training so much that i over exerted myself a little and passed out here'' Tsubaki exclaimed.

''Training huh? Well that's good, I guess, but i think we back start heading back, it's getting dark.'' Luke said.

''Oh okay, Bye Haku!'' Tsubaki said as they both left the clearing towards the house.

**Haku P.O.V.**

I watch with a small smile as the duo walked into the distance. That was certainly a...unique experience. They seemed to be good people. However a second later i could help but sigh as sadness crept into my heart, but if my master wishes it, I will have to dispose of the, no matter how cute that girl was, I wish things were different, then maybe...

I arrived back to the hideout, carrying the herbs needed to help my master. I entered to find him on his bed, looking a little batter that he did a few days ago. However he was still injured, and needed healing before he could fight again. I moved to his bedside to start treating his wounds.

''Haku, where have you been?'' My master asked.

''I've been getting the required herbs to help heal you Zabuza.'' I answered.

''I don't remember telling you to get any herbs Haku.'' My Master said.

''You're right, you didn't. I got them on my own , to help make sure you can fight at one hundred percent the next time we fight those Konoha ninja..., and that red haired man.'' I explained.

''Humph. He just caught me off off guard is all. He won't win next time.''

''Let's hope not, I didn't hire you to let the bridge be built!'' I hear a new voice call out.

Turning to where the sound came from, Zabuza and I found the source to be coming from a small man. He looked rather successful, if his suit had anything to say about it. He came accompanied by two guards, each carrying a sword at their hip. He looked at Zabuza with a hard glare hidden by his sunglasses.

''Gato. Zabuza snarled.

''I hired you to kill the bridge builder, and dammit i expect you to get the job done _before _he completes that bridge.'' Said Gato.

''Don't concern yourself with this, Once i get back to my full strength, I _will _kill them.

''Gato got closer to Zabuza, pointing a finger in his face. ''Hope that you do, or i will-''

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as i grabbed him by his arm and began to apply pressure.

''ARGG!'' Gato screamed as he felt the bones in his arm begin to shatter.

''Don't you dare touch Zabuza with your filthy hands, or i will kill you. Got that?'' I said as i applied more pressure shattering Gato's arm making him scream even even more.

As i let go of Gato's arm i could sense danger behind me as i hear words being drawn from their sheaths, just as the two guards pulled their swords i quickly got in between them and took their swords before they even know what happened, by the time they realized it, i already had their own blades against their necks, ready to slit their throats if they dared try anything.

''I really wouldn't do that if i were you, i was in a really good mood until you showed up, if you don't want to die, i suggest you escort yourself out while my master rests.'' I said releasing killing intent trying to intimidate the man. It seemed to have worked as Gato froze slightly in fear before he gritted his teeth as he cradled his arm. Gato quickly walked out the room with his guards in tow.

''You really didn't have to do that Haku.'' Said my master , as he lifted his covers, showing a kunai in his hand.

I'm sorry Zabuza, but i could not let filth like him touch you.'' I said.

''It doesn't matter. Go train, might as well sharpen your skills for the upcoming fight.''

''Yes Zabuza.'' I said, I walked outside the door, heading toward a secluded area to train, as i walked i couldn't help but think about that blond girl, she was so full of life, and was so fun to be around, i really wish we weren't enemies, then maybe things would be different.

**End Haku P.O.V.**

Zabuza watched as Haku left the hideout. He knew Haku was too dependent on him, and he couldn't have that. What if he wasn't around in the future? He would have to train that out of him later.

**Tazuna's House**

Luke and Tsubaki entered the house to find everyone sitting at the table. Tsunami was serving food to everyone , and asked the two to sit at the table for some food.

Kakashi asked the two what they were doing out so late. Luke responded by telling him the story of what happened in town, up until he Tsubaki in the woods. Tsubaki then explained that she stayed out longer than the rest of the team to train, while the blond explained, a smile crept to Luke's face, just as she finished her explanation he turned towards the girl.

''So what about that boy you were talking to earlier, i saw they way you were eying him.'' Luke said with a wide grin on his face.

Tsubaki instantly blushed. ''I-I don't know what you're talking about!'' She said weakly a she blushed even more.

''Oh really?, then why are you blushing so hard?'' Luke asked the grin still on his face.

'_Man, Jade must have really rubbed off on me_' He thought.

Tsubaki began to stutter so badly that she couldn't make a proper sentence, while this was going on everyone else looked on in amusement.

Kakashi chuckled a little bit, he was quite happy that Tsubaki found someone she liked, he just hoped that her parents don't scare him off.

everyone else also laughed, all except Inari, who was getting increasingly angered by everyone's carelessness.

Inari having enough slammed his hands on the table getting everyone's attention, Inari glared at the ninja and spoke.

''Why do you all even bother, when you know this is all useless!'' He yelled.

''What?'' Tsubaki asked, not quite getting what he was asking.

''Why do you all even bother to train!? It's not going to matter in the end, Gato will still kill you!'' He yelled.

''What do you mean? Were training to get stronger so that doesn't happen.'' Said Sasuke.

''It doesn't matter how much you train! Gato and his thugs will still kill you!'' He yelled.

''We won't let that happen. We were assigned to protect your grandfather, and that's what we intent to do.'' Kakashi said.

''Stop acting so tough! You don't know what he is capable of! You ninja living in the comfort of your village probably don't even know what real pain is!'' Yelled Inari.

''Inari'' It was at this point , both Tazuna and Tsunami yelled.

Luke just looked away. He may now know what the pain of losing a father was, but he knew pain, remember the time when he first heard that he was a replica.

Sasuke just closed his eyes, he was angry at Inari for what he said, but decided to stay quiet. Images flashed in his mind when Itachi killed off his clan. But he quickly shoved those images to the back of his mind.

Kakashi closed his his visible eye as well, also a little angry for what the child insinuated. He remembered his team mates, Obito and Rin. Obito had died on a mission during the third great war, Sacrificing himself to save Kakashi's life, Obito gave him his Sharingan as to keep as a memory. Rin was proclaimed missing in action, She hasn't been found since then.

Tsubaki just looked down, however what no noticed is that she was getting more angry by the second the more the boy talked, she balled her fists, basically on the verge of snapping.

Sakura didn't know what to do. she knew she had no place in this outburst, and decided to stay quiet.

''I lost my dad to that man! What makes you think you know my pain!?'' Inari yelled.

Tsubaki having enough raised her head, got up and gave the boy one huge slap to the face. Everyone gasped in surprise by what the blond did.

Inari looked up and saw Tsubaki give him the most heated glare he'd ever seen, she grabbed his shirt.

''What the hell makes you think we don't know pain! I lost my brother before i could even know him!'' My Sensei has lost everyone, first his father, then his two teammates and best friends, during a war, I am actually one of the only family he's has left despite us not being related by blood. And Sasuke lost his whole family in one night before his very eyes, by one person he trusted and love the most!''

At least you knew your father before he was taken from you, and you still have i family who care about you!, just because we live happy lives within a village i doesn't mean we don't go through life without pain or loss!'' She yelled.

Inari had tears in his eyes now, not because of the story he had heard from her, but because he knew she was right. At least he had got to know his father or a family member before they were taken away, and he still had the rest of his family that took care of him every single day. He broke from her grasp and ran to his room.

Tsubaki sighed as she calmed herself a little. ''I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning'' She said in a rather depressed tone as she walked up the stairs.

The room was silent. No one knew what to say about the outburst, Kakashi and Sasuke were a little happy that Tsubaki sort of set the kid straight, but they kept it hidden. Luke looked in the direction she had gone, curious and slightly worried for the both of them.

''Is what she said true?'' Luke asked.

''Unfortunately yes.'' Kakashi answered. You see, she had a twin brother. on the night they were born, a giant nine-tailed fox demon, the Kyuubi attacked our village. The only way to stop it was to seal it. so the fourth Hokage faced the beast, and planned to seal it himself. But he was stopped by the third Hokage , Hiruzen Sarutobi, so he could seal it himself. After it was done, the third died, as the seal the sealing would take the life of the sealer. It was sealed into the fourths two children two children. The chakra was sealed into Tsubaki, while the soul was sealed into Naruto, he brother. We don't know much of what happened afterward, all we know was is when the fourth, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, went to the altar, they only found their daughter there. In fact, to this day they are still looking for him. the only way we would know who he is, is by his red hair. You're too old to be their son, so you were ruled out immediately.'' Kakashi said.

''As for me and Sasuke...Well that is true as well, Kakashi explained little parts of his and Sasuke's stories, Luke was extremely saddened by this. Tazuna decided to speak also.

''What Inari said, was also true'' He said. Inari's father, Kaiza was the only one who stood up to Gato. Gato had him put up to a stake because of it, and died as Inari was forced to watch.''

Luke took in the stories in, paying close attention to each detail. he was more interested in the whole demon one, but still found Inari's story to be sad.

''I...think I'll got to bed too...I need to think about this.'' Luke said.

Everyone watch as Luke went up the stairs, towards the room.

I didn't know Tsubaki had a brother...Sakura said, as little saddened by her teammates story.

''Me neither. If she had a brother, wouldn't we hear about it?'' Asked Sasuke, he was also saddened by what his teammate said.

''It's a very sore subject for Tsubaki's family, as well as the villagers. In fact Tsubaki was only told when she graduated. It was a sad night for everyone. The son of our villages hero, and hero himself for holding the beast, gone missing in one night. So it's better if it's not mentioned.'' Kakashi explained.

His student s nodded in understanding. Kakashi took one last look to where Luke had gone, wondering what the more the enigmatic man was hiding. He saw him look away as soon as Inari mentioned pain, and it only made Kakashi more curious. But even he knew he could not force out what information he was hiding, as it looked rather personal. He could only think one thing before he decided to get some sleep as well.

'Just who exactly are you...Luke Fon Fabre?'

And done.

Well?, tell me what you all think of this, i tried to make this a bit longer than the earlier ones, so i hope this will hold you guys until i get the next one up and running, also i just wanted you all to know that one of my many original project is almost done, it was a story that came into my head when i thought about a certain character from one of my favorite video games, i won't tell you now, you'll just have to wait until it's out sorry XD.

Anyway i appreciate it that you all are supporting me in this, any and all opinions and suggestions will be open and quite possibly taken into consideration and added, just no flames, they will be ignored.

Well i gotta go, i hope you all will enjoy this next chapter, and many more of them to come. This is SoulNinj4 Signing off, until the JA NE!


	7. Last day before the Battle

(Hey there guys, this is SoulNinj4 here; bring you all a new chapter of the Red Haired Noble.

You guys are awesome, I honestly didn't think I would get so much support from you all, despite have some of the chapters so short, and let me apologize in advance, I am sorry that some chapters come up more shorter than expected, I've tried making a tad longer, but you all know how things get when you run out of material, any I will try my best to extend these next chapters as much as I possibly can.

Also I've decided to follow Blood Racer's example and decided that the Akastuki will now be villains in this story, if anything they will be neutral to probably fellow heroes much later in the story. Also I've decided to not bash Sasuke and Sakura like crazy, I honestly found waaaaay too much of them in almost all the stories I've read over the years and honestly it's really getting old.

Seriously people, I know there are a lot of you Sasuke, Sakura haters out there, and here's some advice… Take 5…Seriously take a damn break, I know you all hate him, but he can't be that damn bad, honestly I understand that he had to get over himself, but really?, the moment he turns to Orochimaru, he's the fucking devil, i understand that he may have wanted to destroy Konoha for what happened to the Uchiha clan, but some of you don't realize that most of the fault fall to the Mistakes the previous Hokages made in the past, and of course Madura. But i'm happy about the fact that Sasuke decided to side with Konoha at the last moment after being told the whole truth and history of what really happened, all he needed was the truth…The whole truth. So Sasuke haters, please show some damn restraint.

Ahem…Sorry about the rant, but people who takes bashing too far tend to piss me off. Anyway things are starting to shape up like I wanted them too, I've decided to give Luke a new style when he stays in Konoha for a while, probably a good few month, plenty of time to learn more techniques from Kushina and Minato. Such as Taijutsu, possibly Fuinjutsu, and maybe a little Genjutsu.

Okay now that i got this out of the way, let's begin. I hope you all enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tales of the abyss, the only Characters i own are the one i create.

Naruto/Tales of the Abyss The red haired Noble Chapter 7 Last day before the Battle

The day was quite average for the group. Sasuke and Tsubaki had gone to train some more, while Sakura, who finished the exercise, had taken up guarding Tazuna. Kakashi was overlooking their training, while Tsunami had stayed in the house to look after Inari, who has not left his room since the argument the night before. Luke having some free time, decided to go and train in the woods, unaware of the shadow following him watch from the tree tops.

He walked into the woods, looking for a secluded area, after spending a few minutes walking; he finally found a large clearing with a lone tree that was much larger than the others. He walked in the clearing and bathed in the cool breeze that going through the area.

He griped the hilt of his sword, the familiar feeling of it in his hands sent him on edge. Sure, he had trained, but he hadn't trained ever since he left the manor, gaining all of his skills and techniques through experience. He pulled the sword from the sheath, giving off the ever familiar glow. The sword of Lorelei. He hadn't had the sword for very long, but from the very moment he held it in his hands, he knew he wouldn't need any other blade. It was as if the blade chose him once he defeated Asch.

He settled into his usual fighting stance, going through a few basic swings to get the fell right, felling stratified after taking a few more swings, he began going through more advanced combinations, From basic arte to arcane, he even tried a few of his alter ultra artes, however he only did a few being as those artes took a lot of energy to use. One by one he cut down imaginary enemies. He shifted his stance, to where his sword was directly in front of him. He swung left, cutting another down, and then to the right, up, down. He had at least cutting down a few dozen imaginary foes. Changing stance again, to where his sword was by his face pointing outwards, and his legs spread wide, he once again started his imaginary assault. He stabbed and then swung upwards, and brought his sword down back to eye level. He started to gather his fonons again.

He had a theory the other night, if the sword of Lorelei could collect and disperse fonnons, then could he channel his own fonons into the blade? Usually when someone does an Arte, they gather the fonnons into the part of the body where the weapon is held in. If Luke could channel the fonnons into the blade, he could make a really destructive Arte. And he already had an idea what it was going to be.

Once he filled his body with fonnons, he opened his eyes to see the yellow, green, and blue lights that would surround has body each time he did this. Holding his sword out in front of him, he started focusing the fonnons into his hands. The glow moved from his body to only surrounding his hands as he did this, signifying it was done. Now to the hard part.

He focused on the sword of Lorelei. However the fonnons didn't move. Not liking his current result, Luke pushed even harder. Sweat began to pool on his brow, but he kept his focus. He was determined to make this work. The sword still didn't show any changes, which began to frustrate the red head. But suddenly he noticed that sword began to give off a faint glow. He squinted his eyes, and pushed even harder, making the sword glow even brighter. He then realized what was happening.

He had pushed the fonnons into his sword.

He had finally done it! The sword started to give of the light that previously surrounded his hands. He was so excited he hadn't noticed he was still pushing the fonnons into the sword. The sword grew brighter and brighter, giving off more energy. Only now did he notice it, but it was too late. The fonnons were all pushed out in one huge burst of power, knocking Luke back into the tree.

Once he had recovered, he looked at the clearing, only to notice that it was nothing more than a crater now, the only thing left standing was the tree he was under. He looked at the sword of Lorelei to find it was still perfectly intact, only giving off a feint glow, which quickly disappeared.

''Damn, i didn't think i put that much into it'' He said as he got back to his feet. Luke took a moment to analyze what just happened. He had obviously put to much fonnons into the sword, causing the power to burst out like it had. If he wanted to get started learning a new and powerful technique, he had to get the amount of power just right, which meant more training.

With that in mind, the red head went back to training in the newly formed crater, experimenting just how much power he would need, without blowing himself up in the process.

**Tsubaki, Sasuke, and Kakashi P.O.V**

Tsubaki and her teammate, Sasuke were still practicing tree-walking. Tsubaki's extra training seemed to have paid off, have found a certain amount of control; the end result caused her to catch up to Sasuke, almost getting up the whole tree, but still at least one or two ranches from the top. Kakashi just watched, catching them if they fell and offered advice here and there.

Tsubaki's mind however was on other things. She was still mad at Inari for his outburst. But she also could get that boy she met in the clearing off her mind. Sure, she admitted to herself that he was cute, but she only knew him for a day. So why was she still thinking about him? She was determined to find out why.

Sasuke also had him mind on different matters. He had seen how strong Kakashi, Luke, and Zabuza were in their fight, and couldn't help but wonder if he could get that strong himself. He had to, he had to get stronger to get revenge for his family. Perhaps he could get Kakashi to teach a few more things.

Kakashi was just watching his students as they improved. He had sent Sakura on her way from the training because her coils couldn't handle any more of it. Sure, she was fantastic at control, but her amount of chakra needed to be worked on. Once they got back to the leaf, he would look in the Ninja library for a safe exercise for her.

And then there was Luke, he had made a shadow clone in order to follow the enigma, he felt bad about invading the man's privacy and eavesdropping on his training, but he needed to know the red heads skills and power, he had a strong hunch that Luke had a lot more power than he showed, and if he was right, it could make this mission a whole lot easier. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Tsubaki falling off the tree once again; he caught her and helped the girl to her feet.

''Your using too little chakra, try to get the right amount of chakra and hold it in place, that should help you more than pumping it into the tree. You too Sasuke'' Kakashi said.

Tsubaki and Sasuke nodded. Tsubaki began channeling chakra to her feet. Getting the right amount, she put her foot onto the tree and stopped the flow, but rather focused her chakra to the outside of the tree. Sasuke did the same, and to their surprise, it worked. Tsubaki started to walk up the tree, having no difficulty with the pace, she began to speed up. Sasuke was slowly walking up the tree until he saw Tsubaki run past him. Not about to be outdone, he also began to run up the tree. Both of them made it to the top at the same time.

''HA! I finally beat you Sasuke!'' Tsubaki gloated

What?! No i beat you!'' Sasuke yelled.

''What are you talking about? I made it up here way before you did!'' She said.

Kakashi just looked on with a small smile behind his mask; he couldn't help be remember his old team. Sasuke was more like him, having advanced skill at an early age, and able to quickly master techniques. Tsubaki reminded him a lot of Obito, While Obito didn't have the innate talent like many Uchiha had, he worked hard for his power and skill, especially during the war, were he gained much experience in being a proper shinobi, he just wished that Obito lived that night.

Kakashi put the thoughts to the back of him mind as he noticed that it was getting late, he decided to call it a day and head back inside for the night.

''Alright you two, you better come down or you'll be left behind.'' He said as he walked away his face stuck in his little orange book.

Looking down at their sensei for a brief moment, Tsubaki and Sasuke looked at each other, each giving an ice cold glare. Not even ten seconds after Kakashi spoke, he felt a gust of wind rush past him. He looked to see Tsubaki and Sasuke racing each other to the house, their age old rivalry showing once again.

Kakashi only let out a sigh and was about to continue his walk, however he felt a large spike of power, before he heard a large explosion. Surprised by this he wondered what happened he was about to head in the direction of the power spike until a sensation over came him, after the felling left, he could believe what he just saw in his mind, apparently the large power spike along with the explosion came from Luke, the force of the explosion practically blasted Kakashi's clone away causing it to disperse. He began to worry that the red head might have hurt himself and quickly ran off to the clearing.

**Tsubaki and Sasuke P.O.V**

Tsubaki and Sasuke both made it to the house at the same time, which started their previous argument all over again, it went on for a good few minutes until the grumbling of the stomachs stopped their argument, both blushing in embarrassment they decided to call it a draw and went inside, they caught sight of everyone besides Luke and Kakashi, who they left behind a few moments ago.

''Oh Tazuna, what are you doing back so early?'' Tsubaki asked.

''Well with the help Luke gave me earlier, the bridge is being built much faster than expected, due to that we've managed to cut down a few weeks work into just a few more days, so i let the guys off early for the day. ''Tazuna Explained.

''Oh, that's good. By the way, where is Luke? Shouldn't he be helping in guarding you?'' Tsubaki asked, not seeing Luke anywhere in the room.

Sasuke, hearing the subject, looked on with mild interest.

''He told the other day that he never got any real training other than with his sword, other than how to use a sword he has. He told me he was going to train for a while just in case Zabuza came back early. I told him that he could go, as I already had Sakura here protecting me.'' Tazuna explained.

Now Tsubaki, Sasuke and Sakura were interested. He had never got any real training outside of the sword? And he beat Zabuza? Even if Kakashi helped, he was still weakened. And if he was only trained in the sword, then what was that technique he used against Zabuza. All questions that required answers and only Luke could give them.

''Okay, we'll wait for Luke here then, he might turn up anytime soon'' Tsubaki said, by then she noticed that their Sensei haven't showed up inside the house just yet.

''Uh…Where's sensei?'' She asked, it was then that everyone else also noticed Kakashi's absence.

**Kakashi P.O.V**

It didn't take long for Kakashi to reach the clearing, once he got there he couldn't believe his eyes. The clearing was turned into a giant crater, all the grass and other plants were basically gone, the only thing that stood was a very large tree that was miraculously unscathed by the blast, He had looked through his clone memories and was beyond impressed with Luke's skill with a sword. His movements were very accurate and precise, but also very strong and deadly, He basically fought like a seasoned veteran, the thing that surprised him even more was when he saw Luke channeling energy into the blade he was holding, he had never seen anything like it, sure he'd seen other channel chakra into their blades, but nothing of this magnitude. It was then that the memories ended when the blast hit.

'What ridiculous strength.' He thought as he watched the red head train. 'It seems that i was right, this could make thing a little easier for us.' He continued to watch Luke train, unprepared for what he was about to see next.

**Luke P.O.V**

Luke tried experimenting with channeling the fonons though the sword once more, thins time remembering to remain focused, he continued add fonnons to the blade until he felt it was enough. It was then that he felt something, for some reason he felt extremely light, the sword felt the same way, He decided to try one of his advanced artes Swallow Fury.

He dashed towards the tree and began attacking it, He noticed that his vision of everything around him besides the tree was nothing but a blur, he focus back on performing the arte, he began running in a circle around the tree at incredible speeds cutting the tree as he ran, he was going so fast that he was almost invisible to the naked eye after a few more slashes he finished it by running straight at the tree and ran passed it cutting it one last time. (This is basically like Yuri's Savage Wolf Fur but only faster), once he finally stopped he turned his attention to the tree just in time just to see it fall in to thousands of pieces.

He had done it. He managed to get the right amount of control. He began to experiment with it more. What he found out was that while charged with fonnons, the sword could basically cut through anything, and that his swings were much faster. Seeing how the fonnons had made the sword faster, he channeled some into the rest of his body, and found that he would move just as fast. And with that, he created a new arte technique. The _Thousand Swallow Cuts._ The move would have him run around his opponents at in human speeds until they couldn't tell where he was anymore. Until he finishes with multiple slashes that would move to fast for the naked eye to register.

It was a devastating move. He only had one last thing to overcome, It was the charge. It would take fifteen minutes to gather the fonnons and disperse them throughout his body and the sword. Until he could overcome that, it was unfit for battle.

However he would worry about that later, he was too excited that he made his own original arte, and quite a powerful one at that. He finally decided to call it a day and turn in and rest.

**Kakashi P.O.V**

Kakashi almost fell off the branch he was standing on, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened to comical level, what he just saw was something out of this world, he had never seen anyone ever pull that off with a sword, he knew for sure that not even his Sensei's wife Kushina could pull that off, and she's still reigning grand sword master of the Elemental Nations. The abilities Luke had just done could literally blow her title right out of the water.

'Never in my life, had I've seen anything like this' He thought, his surprise quickly turning to excitement.

He knew now that Zabuza was no longer going to be a problem, With Luke's assistance, Zabuza would surely fall. Kakashi noticed Luke leaving the clear in the direction of Tarzana's house, he disappeared using shushin.

**Luke P.O.V**

It only too a few minutes for Luke to reach the house, he opened the door and found everyone except Kakashi staring right at him. Feeling a bit nervous he decided to ask.

''What are you all staring at me for?'' He asked.

They all looked at him for a little longer. It was then that Tsubaki spoke.

''We were just wondering, is what you said to Tazuna true? That you only trained with a sword and nothing else?'' She asked. Kakashi was surprised yet again, but he hid it as he listened to the conversation.

''Yeah, back home in Batical, sword fighting with Master Van was the only thing i could do.''

''Then how did you learn that technique? The one where you focused that strange energy, making it crush Zabuza?'' Tsubaki asked again.

''Oh…Well…I learnt it when through experience in fighting, and i sorta made it up on my own.'' Luke answered.

'Geez this guy is just full of surprises is he?' Kakashi thought utterly stumped by Luke's answer.

''You made that technique on your own?! That's so cool!'' Exclaimed Tsubaki.

''What do you mean 'experience'. Have you fought anyone other than your master?'' Kakashi asked.

''Yeah. I didn't like it though. But it was kill or be killed. I had no choice.'' Luke answered.

Kakashi had to admit that it was true. He had been in situation like that before, and he certainly didn't like killing people as well. But as a ninja for his village, he would have to.

Sakura and Tsubaki looked scared when he said he had to kill, but they also understood as well. Neither of them wanted to die.

''What's wrong with killing someone who is after you?'' Sasuke asked.

''Killing someone might not seem like a big deal to you.'' Luke said. ''But when you kill, you are taking away another humans life, taking away their dreams and hopes for the future. When you kill, it could earn you the hatred of others. You just have to ask yourself if willing to deal with that.''

Sasuke looked up at him listening to the words he was speaking. Tsubaki was pondering on what he just said and found herself asking that very same question. Tazuna nodded in understanding, as well as Tsunami. Sakura too was pondering on Luke's words.

Kakashi found himself looking at Luke with some new found respect in how he dealt with the issue of killing. But it also raised the question.

''How do you so much about death?'' He asked.

Luke looked towards Kakashi. ''An old friend lectured me about it before i has started.'' He answered. Images of Tear rush through his head, along with images of Guy, Natalia, Anise, and Jade.

''Hmm. Alright Anyway sit down i have some news.'' Kakashi said.

Luke and the others sat down prepared to listen to what Kakashi had to announce.

''Alright, I need to tell you all that Zabuza could be healed by now.'' He said shocking everyone. ''Which means he could attack at any time. So my genin team and i will protect Tazuna full time now, as their training is finished. Luke, can i ask you to come as well?'' He asked. Luke nodded in agreement. ''Good, then first thing tomorrow is guarding Tazuna as he builds the bridge. Now, go get some rest, were going to all the energy we have.''

After he was done talking, the genin and Luke began moving to their bedroom until Kakashi spoke.

'' Luke?'' Kakashi called out. Luke stopped and turned to the grey haired ninja. ''Could i talk to you for a small moment alone, there's something i want to ask of you.''

Luke walked back down the stairs, Kakashi began walking towards the door and gestured Luke to follow, The red head followed Kakashi just outside the house.

Waiting a few moments, Kakashi decided to speak. ''Alright now, before i tell you this, you have to promise you won't get angry, the reason why i did this was for a very good reason'' He said. Luke looked rather confused but nodded in understanding.

''Okay…I saw what you did back there in the clearing'' Kakashi said, surprising Luke.

''What? But how?'' Luke asked. 'I thought you were watching over your student last time i saw you.

Kakashi smiled a little. ''There are many advantages to being a Ninja'' He said as he put his finger in a cross sign.

''Kage Bushin'' He whispered, a second later a plow of smoke showed up right next to Kakashi, after a few seconds the smoke cleared and showed an exact copy of Kakashi.

Luke just stood there completely dumbfounded, he just saw Kakashi make a clone of himself, without the use of fomicry.

''This is a technique we use call Kage Bushin or in other words Shadow clones, we use this techniques mostly for battle, from helping in a fight to distract the enemy, to gathering classified information., it's a very use technique to have, There is another jutsu that is the same that allows you to cast illusions of yourself to distract the enemy, however this one is a solid clone that can also hurt and possibly kill any opponent, and since it's connected to me, once it disappears all the memories it has will be transferred to me.'' Kakashi explained.

Luke just stared, he didn't know what to say, he could believe that such a technique existed. After a few moments he found his voice.

''That is the coolest thing I've seen'' He said. Kakashi laughed a little expecting that kind of reaction from the red head.

''Anyway, back to the topic, there is a good reason why i spied on you'' Kakashi said. Luke turned serious for a second.

''I'm guessing you saw everything with that technique you used right?'' He asked.

''Yes'' Kakashi answered. ''I needed t know if your skills were the real deal, the enemy were up against is one hardcore killer. As you know by now his name is Zabuza Momochi, however there are other things you don't know about him, The man is an A ranked class missing ninja, whose is widely known as the Demon of the Mist, He has built a reputation of one of the most deadliest and sadistic shinobi out there, He is a master of the silent killing technique, if you don't watch it, he could kill you before you even know what happened.''

Kakashi continued his story of Zabuza and by the end of it. Luke understood why Kakashi did what he did; the man was a very skilled and also enjoyed fighting and killing. It was the kind of enemies Luke would like to avoid, but now it seemed he may have to fight.

Kakashi spoke once again. ''So my question i would like to ask is, would you assist me in fighting Zabuza. At first i was skeptical, but seeing your skills with a sword, you could very well match him.

''Are you sure about this Kakashi?'' Luke asked a little nervous.

''I am certain of it.'' Kakashi answered. ''The techniques you pulled back there in the clearing are thing swordsmen of this would could only dream of, never in my life had I've seen anything so powerful used with a sword. Believe me I personally have a friend who is reigning as the best sword master of the Whole Elemental Nations.

Luke smiled at Kakashi's praise; never did he think he would be considered a sword master, especially from people he barely knew.

''However.'' Kakashi continued, Zabuza has more up his arsenal, along with his silent killing technique, he also a wide arsenal of Jutsu, It is possible that he may start using them against you if he sees himself being beaten, that's where I will come in. I am a Ninjutsu expert; I will be able to protect you from any jutsu Zabuza throws at you. With you matching him at close range, and me matching with Ninjutsu, it will make taking him down much easier.

Luke nodded as he listened to Kakashi's plan, he had to admit it was a sound plan, utilizing each others strengths and using teamwork to take down an enemy, it was quite reminiscent of the battles he fought along side his friends.

''Alright, I'll help.'' Luke answered smiling a bit. ''Besides, fighting along side shinobi should be a pretty fun experience.

Kakashi laughed at Luke words.'' Thank you Luke, lets go get some rest, we'll need all the energy we need, Zabuza will be at one hundred percent tomorrow.''

Luke nodded in agreement and the two went back inside, and went to their rooms to rest for the night, unaware that the events that would happen the next day would change everyone's lives, Including Luke's.

End

(Well that it for this chapter, The fight with Zabuza is getting close, along with Luke finding out the truth about himself, I hope your all ready for it, I might have to change a few thing from the earlier version of the fight with Zabuza, Luke probably won't get the chance to fight Zabuza, and I probably will keep him alive. Anyway that all for now I hope you all enjoy this, and I will update the next chapter all soon as possible.

This is SoulNinj4 signing off, until then Ja Ne!

Oh and also please Excuse any spelling or punctuation grammar.


	8. Authors Notes

Hey everyone, SoulNinj4 here to bring you a little rundown of what you're going to seeing in the future of The Red Haired noble.

First of all, I must thank you all for your help and support, I love the fact that there are a good number of you how actually like this story, I'm surprised I didn't get slammed really bad, but that's a good thing, I you are were honest and quite lenient when it came to corrections and suggestions, and I appreciate that.

Okay I'm going to show a good list of things to come in the future, first I'll start of Luke's skill and sword fighting, I did plenty of brainstorming and came up with quite a few things for Luke. Now these skills won't come up too quickly, once he learns a new skill, he'll practice it quite a bit and perfect it before he tries another one; also I've decided to give him the trademark Uzumaki bloodline: Chakra Chains, it'll be a great addition in what I have in store here, I've also decided to give him a swordsman type bloodline that won't show itself until a little later and when he's in an extremely dangerous situation, as to what the bloodline is…well if any of you guys play Elsword then you know what I'm talking about, those who don't look up Elsword and look at the redheads latest skills called Infinity Sword, look up one of the videos on youtube and you see what I mean.

Next is the skills of the others who come up later, I've decided to make a certain situation happen in the story that will allow the others to use chakra and be able to unlock a hidden power, believe me it's more deeper that you think, anyway I'm still think of hidden abilities the others will develop, Natalia's seemed pretty easy since she fights at medium to long range, the others I don't know, your suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

Last the pairings Tear, Luke Tsubaki, and Haku won't be the only ones, that will get into a relationship, I still have to look out for guy and jade, I know by who they are, getting girls will be impossible, but I've decided to give them a chance of happiness, so I was thinking of having guy pair up with someone from konoha, I think a female swordsman might do it, yugao is a candidate, but I'm still thinking on if Gecko should live or die, another is Ameyuri Ringo, one of the seven swordsman.

Well That's all for now I'll update when everything is in order, remember if anyone can put in their suggestion, I will try my best to use it in the story , any and all inputs are welcome, no flaming please.

Alright guys that's it for now, This is SoulNinj4 signing off, Until then JA NE!.


End file.
